Kiss×Sis
is a Japanese seinen manga written and illustrated by Bow Ditama. The manga originally was printed as a one-shot in January 2004 in Kodansha's seinen manga magazine ''Bessatsu Young Magazine, and began regular serialization in the same magazine on December 11, 2005. , six tankōbon volumes of the manga have been released in Japan. An original video animation episode by Feel was bundled with the third manga volume released on December 22, 2008. A TV anime series adaptation produced an "alternate retelling" from the OVAs was announced on November 13, 2009, which closely follows the manga though with minor changes. Plot Kiss×sis's story begins with Keita Suminoe, a male third-year junior-high school student studying for his high school entrance exams. He is living in a home with his older twin stepsisters, Ako and Riko, who kiss, flash, and display their love for him in public. They help him prepare for his exams. Keita begins to become romantically attracted to his two stepsisters and he initially dislikes himself for it, though they share no blood-relation to him. Seeing this attraction, his two parents encourage him to eventually get married to one of them, with Ako and Riko constantly at odds for Keita's attention, or working together to keep his attention away from other girls. Characters Suminoe family ; : :Keita is a third-year junior-high school student studying for his high school entrance exams and although he is the younger brother, it is obvious he is the most mature of the three siblings. He wants to enter the same high school as his older twin step-sisters Ako and Riko, studying hard while getting help from his sisters as well as planning on his track scholarship for another school. While at first he initially dislikes himself for becoming attracted to Ako and Riko, he later becomes proactive in his desires. It is later revealed he was in love with his sisters when they were kids, and even used all of his money that he saved up for a prayer that he could marry both of them. This changed when he found out from his father that polygamy is illegal and "grew up". He has a low tolerance for alcohol, and will become livelier when he drinks, but after he sobers up he does not remember anything he did. After chapter eighteen of the manga, he makes it into his sisters' school, Gakushū Senior High. He has strong morals (that have clearly weakened with the constant "attacks" his sisters have done throughout the series), as he will try to resist them the best he can; but if pushed too far he will simply indulge in the moment. He often gets an erection when his sisters give him their "good morning kiss". He has also shown an attraction towards Miharu and Yuzuki. ; : :Ako is the elder twin sister. A way to tell her apart from Riko is that she wears a hair clip to keep the hair off her forehead. She has a reliable, level-headed personality, but can be sullen, moody, even a bit childish and is quickly embarrassed. She carries herself differently than her sister, is more skilled in cooking which she learned to help her mom out with the housework. She has a high alcohol tolerance, which she sometimes uses to her advantage to knock out Riko to have the livelier Keita all to herself. Although when this happens something usually interrupts them, and Ako is left extremely wet and unsatisfied. She is a closet pervert and more often planning her seduction of Keita, even hiding porn magazines in her room. At school, she is on the school committee, but has a habit of abusing her authority to get Keita. ; : :Riko is the younger twin sister. A way to tell her apart from Ako is that she wears her hair in a ponytail, and it is longer than her sister's hair. Also, she has a bandage below her left eye. She has a habit of answering truthfully but very bluntly, causing everyone else to jump to conclusions, even at one time about to honestly state that she and her sister wanted a computer solely for porn, however was quickly stopped by Ako. She is much shyer in person than her sister, as she could not kiss Keita in front of others. However when shes in her own home, she has no qualms about showing Keita her underwear. Sometimes she even uses his arm or legs as stimulation for her vagina, by rubbing herself on him. At school, she is on the disciplinary committee, where she uses a bokken/shinai to punish the students and she has more of a strict personality, yet just like her sister will abuse her authority to get Keita. She is also a terrible cook. Others ; : :A high school student at Gakushū Senior High, Miharu is depicted as a busty meganekko whom has feelings for Keita and is one of several girls vying for his love. Due to her fondness for him coupled with often getting caught in the crossfire between Ako, Riko and Mikazuki and their antics, her classmates believe her to be involved with Keita though at times she denies having anything to do with him due to her shyness and inexperience with boys. Her involvement with Keita stems from several embarrassing incidents where he discovers that she suffers from enuresis and will at times accidentally wet herself in school or when in a tense situation. Believing that she will be ridiculed by her peers because her secret was found out, she became fond of Keita when he promised not to tell anyone. As such, her attraction for him grew resulting in her being flustered whenever around him, having perverted fantasies about a possible relationship and even experiencing an orgasm while being given a piggy back ride by Keita to the school infirmary, however Ako, Riko, and Yuzuki all realize that she has a higher chance of winning Keita's heart then they do. Also after an event during a trip to the beach, she starts to realize she is indeed in love with Keita. In the anime, she has a habit of looking as if she needs to go to the bathroom every time she sees or even hears Keita. ; : :An underclassman who was once in the same sports club as Keita in junior high, Mikazuki is portrayed as a seductress going to great lengths to get his attention including flashing and performing suggestive acts. Due to her pursuit for his affection, she is in a rivalry with Ako and Riko—often referring to them as one person called "Ako-Riko"—in addition to Miharu, whom she mistakenly believed lost her virginity to Keita after witnessing them hugging, and her older sister Yūzuki. She often teases her older sister, a teacher at Gakushū Senior High, about her secret otaku ways addressing her as "my otaku sister" when in private and forcing her to cosplay and assume lewd poses while she takes pictures. Despite this, she cares for her sister and will go out of her way to protect Yūzuki from being discovered as an otaku, or the fact she too has feelings for Keita. ; : :The older sister of Mikazuki, Yūzuki is a teacher at Gakushū Senior High and the homeroom teacher of Keita and Miharu. She lives by herself in an apartment complex, having been forced out of her parent's home due to her uncontrollable expenditures on her hobbies. She is secretly an otaku, fujoshi and avid cosplayer with a particular taste for anything samurai related. Due to her closet hobbies she typically eats instant noodles to cope with the financial stress. Her lack of experience with men also causes her to feel insecure about her virginity. :Through a series of unfortunate mishaps as well as her ignorance of the situation, Yūzuki's impression of Keita is that of a deviant playboy who is having an incestuous relationship with his sisters. Despite her attempts to stop Keita from partaking in immoral behaviors with his sisters, she often has perverted thoughts about their relationship. However, over time she starts to develop an attraction towards him which leads to her fantasizing and engaging in licentious behaviors either with him or with some of his belongings, where she masturbates to the thought of them together or the thought of him being raped by Samurai Generals. Yūzuki is seen as a threat for the affection of Keita by both Ako and Riko due to the assumption that their brother has a fetish for busty older women. Despite these feelings she has for him, she knows at the same time it is wrong for her to do so, and will often try to calm herself down by repeating "I'm a teacher" in her head. Media Manga Kiss×sis began as a seinen manga series written and illustrated by Bow Ditama which originally began as a one-shot printed in January 2004 in Kodansha's seinen manga magazine Bessatsu Young Magazine. The manga began regular serialization in the same magazine on December 11, 2005. The manga was transferred to Monthly Young Magazine on December 9, 2009 as Bessatsu Young Magazine becomes a monthly publication instead of a bimonthly one. The first bound volume was released in Japan on September 6, 2007 published under Kodansha's KC Deluxe imprint. , six tankōbon volumes have been published. OVAs It was announced in June 2008 that an animated adaptation of the manga series would be produced. s Ditama to be Animated|publisher=Anime News Network|date=2008-06-20|accessdate=2008-06-20}} An original video animation episode produced by the studio Feel and directed by Munenori Nawa was bundled with the third manga volume released on December 22, 2008 as "episode 0". Another OVA episode, "episode 1", was bundled with the fourth manga volume released on May 22, 2009. The third episode, "episode 2", was bundled together with the fifth volume of the manga on November 20, 2009. A fourth episode was released with the sixth volume of the manga on June 4, 2010. At the end of the third episode it was announced that pre-order sales will end a couple months before it goes on sale, and there will on be an exact number of copies produced to match the pre-order sales. A fifth volume was released on November 22, 2010 with the sixth volume of the manga. The series uses two pieces of theme music. The opening theme is by Ayana Taketatsu and Yuiko Tatsumi, and the ending theme is by Nana Takahashi. ;Episode listing TV anime A 12-episode TV anime adaptation of the manga aired on AT-X between April 5 and June 21, 2010. A censored pre-release of the first episode aired online on March 28, 2010. The opening theme is performed by Ayana Taketatsu and Yuiko Tatsumi, and the ending theme is "Our Steady Boy" by Yui Ogura and Kaori Ishihara. The ending theme for episode 12 is by Ogura and Ishihara. The first DVD volume was released on June 23, 2010. Unlike the TV airings of the other episodes, certain scenes of episodes nine through twelve were censored. ;Episode listing References External links *Manga official website *OVA official website * Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Anime of 2010 Category:Ecchi anime and manga Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Anime OVAs de:Kiss×sis es:Kiss×sis fr:Kiss × sis it:Kiss×Sis ja:Kiss×sis pt:Kiss×sis ru:Kiss×sis zh:Kiss×sis